Traître destin
by maybe-chan
Summary: Cette histoire qui contera la fuite d’une jeune fille qui luttera pour acquérir du pouvoir et changera afin d’accomplir les rêves d’un disparu. Sa nouvelle puissance attirera le regard de certain malfaiteur...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: traître destin

Auteur: maybe-chan

Résumé: Un mort, une incomprise et un fantôme du passé font apparition dans cette histoire qui racontera la fuite d'une jeune fille qui ne croyait pas en elle, qui luttera pour acquérir du pouvoir et changera afin d'accomplir les rêves d'une personne aimée. Cependant sa nouvelle puissance attirera le regard de certain malfaiteur.

Personnage principal: Hinata

Déclaration: Les personnage de Naruto et son Univers ne m'appartient pas

Situation dans le temps: Après la mission pour ramené Sasuke dirigé par Shikamaru

Message de l'auteur: Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

Sombre nuit

Tout commença une nuit d'orage. Un vent violent s'était levé. Malgré l'heure avancée, plusieurs personnes circulaient dans les rues. Sans faire de bruit, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage, uniquement éclairé par la lueur des éclairs qui vrillaient le ciel. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la salle de conférence, seul pièce d'où jaillissait la lumière.

Les ninjas étaient alignés en rang devant la Godaime. Son visage reflétait une immense tristesse. Les rares qui la connaissaient bien pouvaient affirmer, qu'il n'avait pris cette expression que deux fois. Lors de la mort subite de son frère, puis, plus tard, lors de celle de son amant. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Tsunade parcourut la salle du regard puis commença un discourt à la fin duquel serait probablement dévoilé la raison de leur présence. La Sanin débuta :

« Ninja de Konoha, la profession que vous exercez comprend d'énormes risques. Tous savent que la mort peut vous attraper à n'importe quel moment. Vous risquez tous vos vies en entreprenant des missions dangereuses qui permettent à notre village de résister aux assauts de nos ennemis. De plus, votre talent vous permet de vous sortir de situations très périlleuses. Parfois, par contre, cela n'est pas suffisant. Les opposants auxquels nous avons à faire face sont trop bien organisé ou trop fort. »

Tsunade s'arrêta quelques instants, repris son souffle et essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

« J'ai envoyé, reprit-elle, une équipe de 3 genins accompagner une cargaison d'armes jusqu'à une ville commerçante. Mission qui n'aurait pas du comporter beaucoup de danger. Celle-ci était composée de Kiba Inuzuka… »

Dans la ligne formée par les combattants, une jeune fille au pupille blanche parcourait la salle à la recherche de son coéquipier, une terreur apparente déformant son joli visage. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur lui. Il était considérablement blessé et ravagé par une grande peine mais vivant.

À ses côtés, un garçon aux cheveux charbon lui prit la main, elle pouvait deviner un regard réconfortant à travers ses lunettes opaques.

_« …Rock Lee et Naruto Uzumaki continua t'elle. Ils sont tombés sur d'important criminel de rang S. Ils n'ont pas pu résister. Seulement, deux d'entre eux sont parvenus à s'enfuir. N'y voyez là aucune marque de lâcheté. Il n'y avait aucune chance de victoire. Il est inscrit dans le manuel du bon ninja qu'il ne faut laisser paraître de sentiment en aucune circonstance pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne vous en tiendrai point rigueur. Le troisième ninja à sacrifier sa vie pour ses deux coéquipiers. Je vous ai donc réuni ic,i en cette froide nuit, pour que nous honorions celui qui aurait pu devenir le futur Hokage de ce village, Naruto Uzumaki. » _

Un frisson parcouru l'auditoire. Un silence lourd pris possession de la pièce. Dehors le tonnerre grondait.

Des goûtes tombaient a profusion. Pas uniquement à l'extérieur mais également sur les joues d'Hinata. Celle-ci ne pouvant plus retenir sa tristesse, brisa les rangs et quitta la pièces dans un claquement de porte sonore.

Elle couru non pas se mettre à l'abri mais s'effondré à la base des poteaux d'entraînement ou Naruto et elle s'était parlé avant l'examen Chunin. Le visage rieur du mort prenait place dans son esprit. Hinata ne pouvait s'imaginé qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, qu'il l'avait quitté pour de bon. Son sourire n'illuminerai plus ses journées. Plus jamais. Ses mots résonnait en elle et causait une douleur terrible à son cœur.

Depuis l'académies, elle était amoureuse de lui. Il était son modèle. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui. Pourtant, il était partit sans même savoir qu'il n'était pas détesté par tous et que quelqu'un le regretterai énormément.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle redressa sa tête ravager par les larmes. Ses cheveux mouillé lui obstruait la vu. Devant elle ce tenait ses deux meilleurs amis. Kiba tremblant la prix dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé Hinata, j'aurait du…J'aurais du…Tout est de ma faute.

-Non Kiba! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tu ne pouvait… rien faire… Si tu était resté… tu…tu serai mort toi aussi. »

Les deux coéquipier se laissèrent allé à une vague de pleur silencieuse. Lorsque, tout deux eurent évacué toute l'eau que contenait leur corps ils furent entraîné par Shino à l'abri de la tempête.

Les deux garçons proposèrent à la Hyûga de la ramener au manoir mais elle refusa abruptement. Il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient tous la nuit ensemble. Ils empruntèrent donc tous les trois, dans le plus grand silence, le chemin menant à l'auberge la plus proche. Chacun était bouleversé par la tragédie présente.

--

Bon ce petit début est plutôt court, mais j'ose espéré qu'il vous à plus! Le prochain sera plus long ne vous inquiété pas. Pour les rares qui se souviennent de moi, je suis de retour et ne compte pas abandonné mon ancienne fic!Si vous auriez des conseil ou juste des commentaires se serait grandement apprécié...question de savoir si c'est un flop et se que je peux améliorer.

Bonne continuation de VACANCE!!

maybe-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: traître destin

Auteur: maybe-chan

Résumé: Un mort, une incomprise et un fantôme du passé font apparition dans cette histoire qui racontera la fuite d'une jeune fille qui ne croyait pas en elle, qui luttera pour acquérir du pouvoir et changera afin d'accomplir les rêves d'une personne aimée. Cependant sa nouvelle puissance attirera le regard de certain malfaiteur.

Personnage principal: Hinata

Disclamer: Les personnage de Naruto et son Univers ne m'appartient pas.

Situation dans le temps: Après la mission pour ramené Sasuke dirigé par Shikamaru

Message de l'auteur: Dans ce chapitre, le but de l'histoire se rapproche et devient plus clair. C'est à vous de le découvrir! Ne vous en faites pas, je vous réserve encore bien des secrets... Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et en particulier à ceux qui m'ont écrit des commentaires. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Souvenir douloureux

Le soleil se leva, découvrant une morne journée. Hinata redressa la tête de la table ou elle avait du s'endormir la veille. Elle essuya de sa manche les quelques larmes toujours présente et se leva d'un pas chancelant. Seul la respiration de Kiba entièrement étaler sur un lit produisait du bruit. Prenant garde de ne pas troublé ses songes, elle quitta le batiment. Après tout, lui aussi avait été éprouvé par la disparition du blond.

Shino assit sur un rocher semblait les attendre. À son approche, il se releva et vint à sa rencontre. Son visage exprimait la même indifférence qu'à l'habitude mais ne trompa pas sa coéquipière. Elle savait qu'il souffrait également.

Naruto avait toujours été doué pour faire de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait son ami et nul ne faisait exception à cette règle.

Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent. Un ninja les prit par surprise, étant tout deux plonger dans leur sinistre pensé, il réclamait leur présence auprès de l'Hokage. Kiba qui venait de les rattraper saisit aussitôt l'occasion pour distraire leur équipe.

Ils rejoignirent donc rapidement le bureau de la Godaime saluant légèrement les soldats posté à l'entré. Elle les fit pénétré dans celui-ci puis leur expliqua :

« J'ai une mission pour vous, elle durera environ une semaine, vous devrez surveillé un petit groupe de ninja séjournant à la bordure de la forêt est. Rien ne prouve, qu'il prépare quoi que ce soit mais leur agissement semble pour le moins suspect. »

Les ninja étaient aligné, devant elle et aquièssaient à chacun de ses dires. Elle leur accorda brièvement un regard bienfaisant, elle savait qu'il mènerai leur tâche à bien malgré les événements récents.

« Trouvez les et apprenez sur eux le maximum de chose que vous le pourrez, poursuivit-elle. Dans une semaine précisément une équipe spécial prendra la relève. Il s'agit d'une mission de niveau C donc vous devriez vous en sortir brillamment. Le chef d'équipe sera Shino. Par contre, n'oublie pas de ménager ton bras Kiba rajouta-t-elle.

Un détail de ce monologue frappa alors l'Inuzuka.

« Mais nous ne pourrons pas être présent au rituel d'inscription du nom de Naruto sur la pierre, s'épouvanta t-il.

-Je compte sur vous, leur dit-elle simplement sans se préoccupé d'avantage de leur cas. »

Ils sortirent donc lentement du bureau déçu de ne pouvoir offrir un dernier hommage à Naruto. Arrivé à un croisement, ils se séparèrent vers leur domicile pour rassembler leurs effets.

Hinata avait l'âme nostalgique. Elle voulait mettre fin à ses souffrances et la seule voix qu'elle réussissait à imaginé était son suicide, ainsi elle pourrait le rejoindre dans la mort. Le décès du porteur de Kyubi avait amener avec lui son unique but, lui ressemblé et peut-être même un jours lui avoué son profond attachement.

Sans y pensé davantage, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans cette pièce ou elle avait vécu depuis maintenant treize ans. Cette pièce possédait une atmosphère particulière. Elle était vaste et peinte en blanc. La personnalité de l'Hyûga n'était reflété que par une photo représentant son équipe. Kiba était au centre un signe de victoire à la main, Shino à ses côté le visage caché sous son manteau et ses lunettes. Hinata elle se situait à la gauche de l'Inuzuka, un faible sourire sur le visage. Derrière eux posait Kurenai. En contemplant son équipe un remord la prit de cours.

Allait-elle tous les abandonner? La représentation de son équipe autour de son cadavre gisant sans vie, lui fit réprimé un frisson. Elle chassa cette vision pour la remplacer par la sienne seul dans la forêt en pleur. Elle se convainquis que son geste était le bon. La lame de son kunai approcha lentement de son poignet.

Alors qu'il aurait du entré en contact avec sa chair au teint d'albâtre, elle changea d'idée. La peine qu'elle devrait supporté serai lourde, mais elle se promettait d'au moins tenter de la traversé en la mémoire de son idole.

Si elle ni parvenait pas son kunai ne serai jamais très loin.

Hinata sortie quelques minutes plus tard, l'esprit toujours embrumé et son sac de toile sur le dos. Elle rejoint ses amis au point prévu. En les apercevant, elle détourna légèrement la tête ne voulant aucunement rencontré leur regard. Tout deux la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'ils verraient l'abîme qui s'était formé en elle.

Shino donna le signe du départ, puis d'un pas expert ils partirent. À chaque nouvelles enjambés, ils s'éloignaient de leur souvenir…en apparence et se rapprochait de leur but. La forêt défilait au rythme de leur sauts. Lorsque leur respirations devinrent saccadés et que le soleil déclina, ils s'arrêtèrent.

«Nous montrons le campement pour la nuit ici, annonça Shino. »

Ils s'activèrent connaissant par cœur les taches qui leur était attribué. En peu de temps tout fut prêt. Le feu était allumé, la tente déplié et la nourriture préparé. Sans un mot, il mangèrent leur maigre repas. Puis les tours de garde furent séparé. Hinata et Shino rentrèrent dormir fatigué.

--()--

Les journées suivantes passèrent sans grand changement. Cette mission était d'un ennuie mortel. Pourtant aucun des membres de l'équipe 8 ne s'en plaignait. Ils appréciaient le calme de cet environnent, cela leur permettaient de plonger dans leur pensé qui convergeait inconsciemment vers le même centre d'intérêt.

Kiba et Shino ne commentèrent pas la disparition d'Hinata survenu en après midi. Elle s'était volatiliser pendant quelques moments et était revenu un peu plus tard les yeux rougit. Devant ces camarade, elle tendait de se montré forte mais la douleur ne diminuait pas.

Le soir venu, leur cible n'avait toujours pas bougé si on omet les mouvements anodins que fait chaque personne. La team de Kurenai avait tout de même compilé certaine information tell le nombre de ninja présent et une brève description de chacun.

L'Hyûga, l'Inuzuka et l'Aburame était assit en rond autour des flammes l'obscurité ayant envahi les alentours. Le silence régnait depuis un bon moment quand Hinata, d'une voie chevrotante mais déterminé le rompit :

« Kiba-kun, je veux savoir comment cela c'est passé.

Sans discuté il commença, sachant à quel point cela était important pour elle.

- La Godaime nous avait envoyer comme tu le sais , s'occupé d'une mission simple, la sécurité de marchandise. Lee était le chef de mission. Nous étions parti tout les trois enjoués, Naruto avec son air naïf et Lee avec ses défis. Je fut le premier à sentir la présence étrangère qui nous épiait. Je leur en fit part et Lee… Lee…

Il détourna son regard de celui d'Hinata pour le diriger vers le feu ou il sembla se perdre dans la contemplation des mouvements de celui-ci.

« Lee…, poursuivit-il, prit l'initiative d'allé voir en reconnaissance. Nous devions, moi et Naruto attendre son retour en ayant l'air le plus naturelle possible mais tous c'est compliqué, Lee n'est pas revenu. Inquiet, nous sommes allés voir de quoi il retournait mais de front cette fois, si l'étranger avait pu battre Lee nous n'aurions pas été trop de deux. J'ai avertie le chef de la cargaison d'aller se cacher dans les environ et de fuir s' il entendait le moindre bruit de bataille… notre but premier était d'assurer sa sécurité après tout.

Lee était étendus par terre éloigné de ses deux agresseurs. Un long filait de sang s'écoulait de sa seul et unique plaie béante sur une de ses côtes. J'ai cru qu'il était… mort. Naruto c'est précipité sur lui. Il a du prendre son pou parce que quelques secondes plus tard il me criait qu'il respirait toujours. Soulagé, nous avons alors prit conscience de la proximité des deux individus. Ils était drapé dans de longue cape noir marqué de nuage rouge sang.

L'un s'appuyant nonchalamment sur une épée gigantesque et l'autre possédant des yeux étranges. Bien que mal informé sur eux, je savais qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Akatsuki, une organisation criminel formé de déserteur de divers villages. Ils étaient fort, très fort, beaucoup plus que nous. Naruto avait déjà rencontré le deuxième je crois. Il a prononcé son nom une seul fois, il y avait une tell haine dans sa voix s'en était effrayant..Itashi Ushiwa. Nous avons combattu. En vain. Leur force était comparable à celle des légendaires sanins. »

Il se tue, la gorge sèche. Ne voulant pas le brusqué, Shino et Hinata se contentèrent de le dévisagé, intrigué et apeuré par la suite. Kiba toussa puis poursuivit :

« Nous n'avions aucune chance. La situation devenait de plus en plus désespéré. D'un seul coup l'un m'ôta l'usage d'un de mes bras. Je perdait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Il s'étendait devant moi colorant le sol à mes pieds. Ma vue s'embrouillait. En peu de temps je du me fier uniquement à mon odora.

Akamaru avait été touché, mes plus fortes attaques gaspillées lorsque la voix de Naruto me sorti du brouillard ou je me perdais. Il me disait de partir et d'amener Lee. J'ai refusé mais il ma dit que dans l'état ou j'étais je ne pourrais plus combattre bientôt, que Lee avait besoin de moi et que lui il n'aurait qu'un seul regret. Celui de ne pas avoir accomplie sa promesse de ramener Sasuke… contrairement a moi, qui avait une famille qui l'attendait.

Alors, égoïstement, dit-il d'une voix enroué, je suis parti peinant sous le poids de Lee. Il a su les retenir je ne sais comment. Et puis, je me suis écroulé près de la porte de Konoha. J'ignore se qui c'est passer ensuite, on doit sans doute m'avoir ramener au village car lorsque je repris connaissance j'étais à l'Hôpital…et il était trop tard pour Naruto termina-t-il lentement. »

Des larme s'écoulait des yeux de Kiba, recouvrant lentement les marques de ses joues. Hinata le serra dans ses bras malgré la rougeur de son visage, elle savait que son ami avait besoin de réconfort. Shino les observait troublé. Seulement, la cause de son inquiétude était légèrement différente.

«Le corps de Naruto a-t'il été retrouvé? demanda le maître des insectes bien que ce fut un sujet délicat.

- Non, bredouilla Kiba qui avait laissé de côté son attitude dure.

- Mais alors…, dit Hinata pleine d'espoir.

-Il est impossible qu'il ait survécut. Ces barbares ont seulement supprimé toutes traces de lui, conclu-il d'un ton convaincu cette fois. »

Shino s'abstint de le contredire. Il doutait toujours autant de la mort du blond mais se garda d'en informé ses coéquipiers qui étaient suffisamment perturbés. Il poussa les autres à aller dormir leur disant qu'il s'occuperait du premier tour. Une fois seul dans la noirceur de la nuit, il pu réfléchir. Heureusement des renforts viendraient les remplacer le lendemain. Il pourrait ainsi chercher la réponse à cette énigme

--()--.

Toute l'équipe marchait de nouveau en direction de Konoha mais cette fois, leur rythme était moins rapide. L'équipe qui devait les seconder avait prit la relève quelques heures plus tôt et depuis il foulait le sol dans la direction de leur village. Rien ne les attendait de pressant et puis pour tout dire aucun ne désiraient rentré. Ils étaient tous certains que la vie actuel là bas ne serai pas agréable.

Alors, ils continuèrent leur trajets toujours plus méfiant. L'équipe aperçut finalement les portes de la ville au loin. La forêt qui l'entourait était dense et en santé selon sa couleur. Le soleil qui éclairait de ses majestueux rayons la cité, caressait doucement la verdure omniprésente, offrant une vision idélique aux amateurs de nature en se doux début d'été. Pourtant, un climat de malaise, de haine et de joie profonde captait l'entière attention des élèves de Kurenai.

Ils dépassèrent les limites du village en adressant un bref signe de tête aux ninja surveillant les arrivers. Intrigué, Shino interpella un passant. Celui-ci réjouit, s'exclama :

« Le démon est mort! Nous célébrons cet heureux événements! Vous devriez en faire autant. Nous sommes enfin libéré de sa menace! »

L'équipe 8 se figea d'horreur en entendant ces propos. Les villageois osaient prendre plaisir à la sombre nouvelles. Trois regard enflammé firent frissonné le citoyen. Kiba avait déjà agrippé un kunai et les pieds de l'informateur était immobilisé au sol par une nimbé d'insecte. Il tremblait maintenant de peur, se rendant compte que ses interlocuteurs n'était pas des personnes ordinaires. Hinata réfréna sa haine pour contrôler ses amis.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plait» Leur demanda-t-elle simplement d'une voix cassé.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle, analysant la situation, puis relâchèrent le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, il partit aussitôt en courant, ne se retournant point.

Les trois ninjas encore secoués par les paroles de l'inconnu reprirent leur chemin. Il en était maintenant convaincu, la majorité, pour ne pas dire tout les citoyens, étaient heureux de la mort de Naruto. Autour d'eux, plusieurs graffitis en témoignaient. Il était possible de lire :

L'assassin est mort maintenant il brûle en enfer!

Ou encore :

Le démon paye pour tout le mal qu'il a fait!

Les murs des bâtiments autrefois blancs tel la craie étaient désormais balafrés d'écriture ou de dessins vulgaires exprimant la joie de certains. Plusieurs ninjas s'affairait a effacer les souillure des murs. Au milieu des insultes, une personne était effondrée devant une représentation macabre plutôt réussie de Naruto décapité. Ses cheveux roses s'agitaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses sanglots. Une de ses mains tenait fermement une chaudière d'eau et une autre cachait ses yeux rougis.

Un brûlant sentiment de culpabilité s'installa dans le cœur d'Hinata. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à son propre malheur, oubliant celui des autres. Sakura devait souffrir davantage. Une fois de plus, elle avait perdu un membre de son équipe. D'abord Sasuke qui était devenu déserteur, puis maintenant Naruto. Elle était séparée de ses deux amis par un abîme mystérieux. Imaginer sa vie sans Shino et Kiba…impossible. Pourtant, c'est ce que subissait la nouvelle disciple de Tsunade.

Dans un élan de rage, la brune rejoints Sakura, puis empoigna la ganse du saut. Cette dernière relâcha son emprise sous la surprise. Sortant le linge qui reposait à l'intérieur, Hinata effaça la peinture déshonorante. Il n'était pas dans son tempérament de prendre de tell initiative mais cette fois c'était différent.

Lorsque le dernier trait de couleur eut disparu, elle se retourna vers l'équipière du défunt.

Kiba très impulsif, la serai contre lui tentant de la réconforter. Sakura semblait complètement désorientée. Trop absorbé par son chagrin, elle n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement ces trois personnes sortit de nul part. Mais elle comprit finalement vaguement de qui il s'agissait. Elles avait fait quelques missions avec eut et puis ils avaient été à l'académies ensemble.

« Je suis désolé murmura Hinata, là sortant de ses songes. »

La jeune fille au cheveux rose redressa sa tête pour la voir en face.

« Tu l'aimais déclara-t-elle. »

Les joues d'Hinata prirent feu, la gène consumant ses traits fins. Comment le savait-t-elle? Était-ce si évident? … et puis d'ailleurs cela ne changeait rien à présent.

« oui, je l'aimais… si tu as besoin de parler je suis la lui offrit-elle avec un macro sourire.

-Merci »

Alors qu'elle se redressait, une parole prononcé quelque jour plus tôt par Kiba la submergeât. Pleurer ne changerai rien, mais elle savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Hinata avait de nouveau un objectif à atteindre, c'était son devoir que de l'accomplir. Ce serai dure elle le devinait, pourtant l'Hyûga ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Lorsque l'équipe huit quitta Sakura, une seul penser hantait son esprit: Naruto n'avait-il pas dit que son unique regret serai de ne pas avoir pu ramené sasuke? Elle voulait s'en charger elle même. Elle lui devait ce dernier hommage. Cependant Hinata savait que si elle voulait réaliser cet exploit, elle ne pourrait le ramené que de force. Naruto qui était son meilleur ami avait tenté de le résonner et échoué alors elle qui était pour Sasuke une parfaite inconnu ne parviendrait jamais à le convaincre de manière douce.

Pour le battre, elle devrait s'améliorer et augmenté de beaucoup sa force, son agilité, sa vitesse et la maîtrise de son byakugan. Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qu'elle genin, il était un Ushiwa et le meilleur de sa promotion. Aussi, il avait la marque d'Oroshimaru et recevait ces enseignements. Sa puissance actuel ne lui permettait pas de seulement imaginer le talent de la recrut de Oroshimaru. Cette importante faille de niveau, l'empêcha de se réjouir...

Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, son pas c'était affermi et ses traits s'était légèrement durcit. Elle ne se laisserait plus affaiblir par sa tristesse.

--

Enfin posté! Désolé pour le retard je voulait commencé le chapitre 3 avant de posté celui-ci. Je suis très fière de sa longueur! Il s'agit du plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit dans ma vie! N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews même constructives - Dans la mesure du poli :D. Mon but est de m'améliorer.

Bonne fin de VACANCE!!

maybe-chan


End file.
